Pompoms and Barbells
by MiyuKazukii
Summary: Marie has always been a fighter, and Nazz has always liked that about her.


So I wrote another thing. Why do I hate myself so much? I Don't own the characters in this story.

* * *

'_You have bugged me too long Marie. Desist your ridiculous attempts to woo me You will never gain my affections'_

Marie couldn't forget those words. They rung in her ears.

_'Choosing a weak, effeminate target for your affections so you can go on lying to yourself.'_

She would toss and turn at night. It haunted her dreams.

_'Burning this image of who you are into others. You want them to see you as tough. The blue hair, the piercings. You try so hard to look, to act, stronger then you really are, but it's all just an act, isn't it Marie?'_

He had been right. Every syllable that dripped from that forsaken gap-toothed mouth had been right.

_'You try to pretend you're someone you aren't, try to pretend that you don't know what you are. You know it though and you fear every day of someone, maybe your sisters, maybe your parents, finding out.'_

She grabbed her pillow wrapping it around her ears, trying to block out those words that permeated her very soul. She knew, just as she knew herself, that they couldn't be stopped.

_'You're really just a weak little girl though, aren't you. You modify your outer visage because you think it'll somehow change who the you inside is. You know it too, but you've built a wall that separates what you wish was true from what the truth is.'_

All she wanted was to be normal, maybe she didn't want to be exactly like everyone else but how much simpler would that have been?

_'I don't wish to have any part of that or your continuation on a downwards spiral, I never did. So cease acting in such a manner because I will never return your sentiments.'_

Why? Why did he have to say that? She tried so hard to get him to notice her. Even though it did start as childhood bullying but she truly did feel that he was the only boy she could be with. Why did he have to be so harsh, why couldn't he just try feel the same?

'_Because Marie, I'm gay.'_

That always brought her mind screeching to a halt. He was gay.

And that scared her most of all, because those words didn't just come from anyone, they came from someone who was the same as her. The one guy who she had always thought she felt for.

Because she knew, so was she.

Marie knew she couldn't keep hiding.

* * *

Nazz was a pretty straightforward girl. She was someone who liked to use her body.

No, not that way you perverts. She liked to move.

Nazz loved sports, dancing, cheerleading. It really didn't matter what, as long as she got to move. She wasn't someone who could stay still for very long.

One thing that always captivated her more then anything was fighting. Karate, Tae Kwon Do, MMA, Tai Chi, Wrestling. It was all choice.

And that's what drew her to Marie Kanker.

Marie fought for no reason, she fought for any reason, she even fought concepts. She was just too cool to Nazz. Other people didn't see it, but she did. The bubbly blonde was hooked. She watched the blue-haired punk girl fight everyone and everything. And Nazz respected her more then she could voice.

Without realizing it she had started to watch the rocker everywhere she went and everything she did.

Then one day Marie stopped fighting.

Nazz needed to know why. Whenever she saw the girl she once idolized hunch over or stay quiet when she should have yelled it drove Nazz crazy.

Nazz decided she was going to find out what happened and she was going to fix it.

* * *

Nazz watched as the once-spunky girl sat on the bench, shoulders hunched, eating her lunch quietly and peacefully. It annoyed Nazz. Usually Marie would be talking loudly, making a scene and laughing as she shoved her blonde sisters face in Mashed potatoes.

Even her usual attire was changed. She was wearing sweatpants and a loose sweater instead of the leather and spikes Nazz was accustomed to seeing on Marie's curvy frame.

Rumor had it the object of her affections had turned her down yet again. That was a common occurrence though and it had never effected her like this.

The blonde scoffed, Misplaced affections, Those feelings were best laid with someone who could appreciate Marie's unique soul. Someone as rigid as Double-D could never truly see the value of the outrageous girls fun-loving fighting spirit. She deserved someone as free-loving as Marie herself.

Someone like Nazz. Of course that was just her day day-dreaming.

She thought of it often, being with girls, It was never really something she told anyone. After all nothing was official yet, she had even had boyfriends. She figured if she found a girl who liked her, and she liked the girl back they'd date but Nazz didn't know any girls who were, well… like that. Like her.

It was common in high-school for girls to say they were bi-sexual but the ones she knew admitted that they said it because 'guys dig it.' Although it was a bit of a bummer to find out she was kind of alone on this, it wasn't a huge let down romance-wise. She didn't particularly like any of those girls anyway. They were too… Uptight. It may have been strange but Nazz liked girls that were a bit on the trashy side.

And that was another thing about Marie. The bright blue Look-at-me hair. The gratuitous facial piercings, the tattoos, the tight leather pants and heavy eye make-up. It was like she was right out of Nazz's dirtiest fantasies.

When Nazz was at home, late at night she'd think about what that tongue ring would feel like if it brushed up against her clit or if those sharp red nails scraped down her back leaving angry welts in their wake. She'd smear Marie's shiny lip gloss across her face and it would make everything sticky and sweet. Nazz's own red lipstick leaving lip-shaped marks into the punk girl's cleavage and around her dusky pink nipples. She thought Marie would probably cuss loudly as she came. The heat of each others bodies intertwined would make them both sweat, and Marie's thick eyeliner would smudge and get all over the pillows. Neither of them would care and they'd kiss and lick and bite at one anthers lips.

Nazz tensed up forcing herself to keep quiet as her orgasm washed over her. She sighed and idly thought of going to the restroom to wash her hands.

Currently that was her favorite fantasy. She wondered what Marie might have thought of in the heat of the moment. She'd give anything to know it was her. That of course that was impossible. Marie liked Edd. As bitter as that made her feel towards the smart boy she could admit she could see what Marie saw in him. He was smart and had become rather attractive since high-school.

A girl could dream though couldn't she?


End file.
